Cath Bruig Empire
The Cath Bruig Empire is a human civilization formed by the former warlord Emperor Clovis at the dawn of the Age of Reason, with Llancarfan serving as its capital. The empire is the mightiest human civilization in the history of the world of Myth, serving as a shining beacon of hope for thousands of years. It was the home to the Avatara of Illuan and the Smiths of Muirthemne. Description Age of Reason Emperor Clovis was considered a noble and just ruler, soughing out the aid of many and forged many alliances with the indigenous races around the world such as the Dwarves and the elusive Skrael. The Dwarves were particularly close to Clovis and later built a mausoleum in his honor. However, the empire also had skirmishes with the fir'Bolg, who we're driven out of their homes by the Trow. The fir'Bolg intruded in the fertile farmlands of the Downs, causing the inhabitant to panic and a battle to waged. Interpreting this as a threat, the Cath Bruig sent an army to aid the Downs and chased the fir'Bolg out, forcing them to live in the Ermine. While it is uncertain when his reign occurred, Third Emperor, Folsom is best known as one of the founders of the Heron Guard, elite soldiers who were willing to give their lives for the empire. The Avatara and the Cath Bruig later found themselves in a constant conflict with the necromancer Bahl'lal the Watcher. This caused fanatic noblemen to speak out against the use of magic, believing that any power beyond sight came from evil. This brought forth the Great Cleansing, as any practitioners of arcane were either exiled or executed. Even the Avatara of Illuan were targets. Many years of pubic degrees had to be made to calm the cleansing. This was the time when The Leveler, Moagim, came into existence to bring to downfall of humanity. A long epic battle between the Cath Bruig Empire and Moagim's dark forces would rage on for many years until he was finally defeated, but not before unleashing the Myrkridia upon the world. While Llancarfan was well fortified and protected, many cities of the Cath Bruig were crushed by the fearsome race, with only the Downs remaining under their protection. The Wind Age Around this time period, Leitrim was the Emperor of the Cath Bruig, with Mjarin serving as his Imperial Advisor. As High Master of the Warlocks of Scholomance, he also had full command of the Warlocks to assist the empire if needed. As the Cath Bruig stood its ground against the Mrykridia, a hero rose in the form of Connacht, who rallied the Berserks to rid the beasts away from their homelands. When word of Connacht's victory reached the Cath Bruig, Leitrim recruited the hero to command the his armies while promising protection for the people of Gower. It soon discovered that Moagim had returned from the dead, and had enlisted the help of the Watcher and the Trow. With backing from of the heroes (Connacht, Damas, Ravanna, Myrdred, Sardonac, and Traval), the Dwarves, The Avatara, and the Warlocks, the empire were able to trap the Myrkridia, slay Thalor the Black, put an end of the Spider Cult, conquer the Trow, and beat The Watcher. With Moagim defeat becoming imminent, Leitrim, under a magical influence, pleaded with Connacht to let him lead his people in this greatest hour. In the Norpass, Moagim snuck into the encampment during the night and killed Emperor Leitrim in a sword fight. After the battle, Leitrim was put to rest in a somber funeral. Connacht and Moagim would later squared off in an epic axe-versus-sword fight in which Connacht killed Moagim. In the end, Mjarin was revealed to be The Leveler, and was the one who orchestrated the death of the Leitrim. The High Master Warlock attempted to kill Connacht, Damus, and the remaining forces, but he was beheaded by Connacht. After the war, Leitrim's reign would be succeeded by Connancht, and Llancarfan was renamed Muirthemne by its ruler to honor the Dwarven Smiths who helped save it The Fall of the Cath Bruig A thousand years later, Connacht's body returned in the form of Balor, who proceeded to wreck Muirthemne with an enormous army. In order to make sure the Ibis Crown was not taken, the last emperor, Ceiscoran, commissioned eleven copies of the crown to make its theft more difficult. The city was sacked and utterly raved into ruin, leaving it barren for the next one hundred years. The Heron Guard, feeling disgraced for allowing the empire to fall, dropped their swords and armor, and became the Journeymen. The Rebirth of the Cath Bruig When Soulblighter and his Myrkridia hordes were decimating The Province during the Second War, King Alric led the Legion to Muirthemne to search for the Iblis Crown. Soulblighter may have been looking for it as well, or was at least attempting to deny it from the The Light, as the city was crawling with Fetch and Myrkridia. Upon learning that the crown was hidden in the haunted mausoleum of Clovis, a small party was sent down to find the crown. They are successful, with Alric being crowned the new Emperor of the Cath Bruig and the Heron Guard returning for duty. The Crown boosted Alric's already formidable magic powers tenfold, which allowed him to defeat Soulblighter. Notable individuals: * Emperor Alric: Became Emperor after bringing the Cath Bruig back to its former glory. * Emperor Ceiscoran: The Last Emperor before the Cath Bruig Empire was sacked and razed by Balor. * Emperor Clovis: First Emperor of the Cath Bruig, first wearer of the Ibis Crown. * Emperor Connacht: The great hero of the Wind Age, became Emperor after Leitrim's death. * Emperor Folsom: Third Emperor of the Cath Bruig, founded the Heron Guard. * Emperor Leitrim: Emperor during the near end of Wind Age, ambushed and killed by Moagim. Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Locations